thesuperherocat1900fandomcom-20200214-history
Pawns of Who?
n (stop) THIS EPISODE WILL NOW START (stop) (chris) LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA (chris) Eva's issues showed but Harold and her made a new bond (chris) While all of the law team fell apart ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 6:26 Superdawnfan (chris) Perry has been shown to have a terrible past he wishes to escape and who knows what is up with shawn ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 6:28 Superdawnfan (chris) Gwen felt a bit betrayed and Jo expanded her alliance so let's see waht happens now on Total Drama PRISON! (chris) oh and I forgot one thing (chris) THe lawfuls chose someone to eliminate and Max left (chris) Now let's see what happenes (stop) YOU MAY NOW SPEAK (stop) 6:30 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) *wakes up stressed out* ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 6:32 Superdawnfan (jo) what's wrong? 6:32 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) Oh nothing.... It's just that.... I have a feeling that..... I think Chris is trying to make me look like a jerk. 6:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) You good, Sammy? (Bridgette) You're the least jerky person I know! Well, one of. 6:33 Superdawnfan (jasmine) What left that impression mate 6:35 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) It's just the challenge from yesterday.... I'll be alright. :) ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 6:36 Superdawnfan (jo) Well since all of us girls alliance on my team are gathered here who should we eliminate next on our team? ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 6:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Let's cross that *cough* bridge when it comes. (Bridgette) We need to make sure we don't lose. 6:38 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) Agreed. 6:38 Superdawnfan (brick) Rick Scott I have my suspicions about that girls alliance (scott) what about it how so sure it exists? ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 6:41 Superdawnfan (Molly) I hope our team understands that we need to be more of a team 6:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) We can be a team! We just need to talk about our problems! 6:42 Superdawnfan (scarlett) I agree and I say I'll treat you with more respect when you act more like a team leader not expecting to say ok to sob stories I should be leader to begin with as Jones ugh lol as jones (UGH LAG) lol Jones) Who agrees ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 6:43 Ryantprewitt (ryancat) *Is bored and shy* 6:44 Superdawnfan (courtney) Nobody I'm the only person here to carry you guys to victory since I was a CIT before 6:44 Ryantprewitt (izzy) WHERE'S CHEF! I WANNA BLOW UP HIS STUFF! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6:44 Superdawnfan (courtney) I have this small thing called EXPIRIENCE ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 6:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) How would CIT experience help? (Cody) Plus, how do you know no one else has been one before? 6:46 Superdawnfan (Courtney) WE ARE IN A GAME WHERE COURT IS A HUGE ELEMENT (COURTNEY) Because all of you are too dumb to do anything right 6:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) But being a CIT has nothing to do with court! 6:46 Superdawnfan (molly) SHUT UP 6:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I'm not dumb! Who was it who rocked Eva's trial? 6:47 Ryantprewitt (ryancat) *Hears the word court and starts to get suspicious of courtney thinking that she might be a lawbot* 6:48 Superdawnfan (Molly) I'm sick of all of this ARGUING AND NOT WORKING AS A TEAM I GET IT SOME OF YOU WANT TO BE LEADER I WAS CHOSEN GET OVER IT YOU ALL NEED TO STOP WHINING LIKE BABIES AND UNDERSTAND THAT IF WE DON'T FUNCTION HOW WE'RE SUPPOSED TO I WON'T BE THE ONLY ONE OFF YOU ALL WILL (COURTNEY) But I'm smart give me a chance who wants me for team leader Jones) Yeah right who wants me for team leader 6:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Um, duh. That's pretty obvious, gosh! 6:50 Superdawnfan (scarlett) given the choices I should be leader who wants to go more democratic on this team? Jones) It should be done by competition not democracy (courtney) you're only saying that because nobody likes you ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 6:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Um, just saying, I can be a leader, if needed. (Cody) Girls like guys who are good leaders, right? 6:53 Ryantprewitt (ryancat) *Then starts to think that he should just not worry about it too much but still gets a little bit suspicious of both Courtney and Scarlett* 6:53 Superdawnfan (molly) I WAS CHOSEN FOR LEADER IF EVERYONE ARGUES OVER SOMETHING THAT'S ALREADY SETTLED AND GIRLS DON'T LIKE PEOPLE WHO MAKE THE SITUATION WORSE 6:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *blank, frightened stare* 6:54 Superdawnfan (molly) but if you all always want you way and work alone all the time you'll all go *get what what you want ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 6:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Um, just saying, I can be a leader, if needed. (Cody) Girls like guys who are good leaders, right? 6:53 Ryantprewitt (ryancat) *Then starts to think that he should just not worry about it too much but still gets a little bit suspicious of both Courtney and Scarlett* 6:53 Superdawnfan (molly) I WAS CHOSEN FOR LEADER IF EVERYONE ARGUES OVER SOMETHING THAT'S ALREADY SETTLED AND GIRLS DON'T LIKE PEOPLE WHO MAKE THE SITUATION WORSE 6:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *blank, frightened stare* 6:54 Superdawnfan (molly) but if you all always want you way and work alone all the time you'll all go *get what what you want 6:57 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I don't have to be leader. Just a suggestion. Y-you do a good job though. 6:58 Ryantprewitt (ryancat) To be honest, I think molly will do an awesome job at being a leader. (ryancat) *then smiles* Welcome to the TheSuperHeroCat1900 Wikia chat 6:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yeah. We haven't lost so far. (Beth) I think she can keep it up! 7:00 Superdawnfan (Molly) Sorry If I came off as scary but if you want you can overthrow me have a long nice time deciding on new team leader and restarting it's so tiring to hear the complatints of THREE ppl who want my position (molly) Nothing against you Cody sorry if I scared you (molly) and Yes I could tell you were scared because you peed your pants ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 7:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Um, I... Spilled something. 7:05 Superdawnfan (molly) harold waht're your thoughts on team leader sorry no one asked you ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 7:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I could easily lead this team myself. However, currently, you're doing pretty well. My skills should be saved. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 7:09 Superdawnfan (Amy) SO EVERYONE BOW TO ME OR I WILL SLAP SENSE INTO YOU (Duncan) Um no? ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 7:10 Superdawnfan (duncan) Shut up or I hurt you ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 7:11 Superdawnfan (amy) VERY FUNNY I'M IN CHARGE HERE *jumps on ppl in their bed to wake them up immaturely* 7:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Shawn) Ow! What the heck? 7:13 Superdawnfan (Duncan) she wants everyone to beat her (amy) BOW DOWN TO (amy) NOT EVERYONE HAS BEEN RESPECTING MY RULE NOR RULES OF THE RULES 7:14 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) UGH. -.- 7:14 Superdawnfan (EVA) UGH WHO MADE YOU SO UNPLEASANT (PERRy) Um might that be because you're an annoying mistake in the universe Amy? (amy) NO ONE EVEN DONE THE WORSHIPING ME SCHEDULED FOR TODAY ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 7:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Shawn) I'm not gonna worship you! 7:18 Superdawnfan (eva) *conf* Sometimes I wanna grab her by the leg swing her out the window into the ocean (gwen) *bows down* Oh great amy show us the way to our victory ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 7:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Shawn) Conformist. 7:20 Superdawnfan (gwen) clearly you've done a great deal for us (amy) I WANT EVERYONE TO DO AS I WISH NOW NOW NOW 7:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Shawn) I'm not in the mood for this. I'm going back to sleep. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 7:23 Superdawnfan (amy) IF YOU DO THAT I'LL EAT YOUR FOOD AND KEEP YOU IN THE GAME MORE MONTHS JUST TO SEE YOU STARVE ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 7:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Shawn) Whatever. 7:27 Superdawnfan (amy) I'LL EAT ALL OF YOUR STOCK BEFORE YOU CAN HAVE ANY AND YOU'LL DIE (AMY) AND I'LL LAUGH 7:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Shawn) Not hungry anyways. 7:27 Superdawnfan (amy) did you not hear what I said everyday for 3 months? 7:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Shawn) I heard. I can leave whenever I want. 7:29 Superdawnfan (AMY) Last I checked chris forced you on this show you'd need more votes then yourself and it's the only way to get out of jail (amy) No you can't ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 7:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Shawn) Whatever. Have fun with your dictatorship, Amy Almighty. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 7:34 Superdawnfan (rick) I don't get why he's leaving little ladies in charge (Jasmine) what's that supposed to mean? (rick) nothing just guys are much better at being in charge then woman unless it's in charge of a house 7:39 Ryantprewitt (ryancat) O_O We have an Ezekiel in the camp! 7:39 Superdawnfan (rick) what's that supposed to meam? *mean ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 7:42 Ryantprewitt (ryancat) Dude. Not cool. You are being racist about genders. Your just like Ezekiel from total drama island! 7:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Racist about genders? 7:43 Superdawnfan (ryan Island never happened here but does make sense for him to know who zeke is) 7:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I think you mean sexist. Gosh. 7:43 Superdawnfan (eva) Um ryan racism has Rac a prefix meaning Race in it I am pretty sure (ricK) All I know is ma and pa always told me a woman is for the house and cooking (rick) and child watching while a man is for work (chris) CHALLENGE TIME ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 7:47 Superdawnfan (chris) SO EVERYONE HERE? 7:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Yeah. 7:48 Superdawnfan (chris) BECAUSE TODAY'S challenge is gonna be fun last time due to the police not being able to do thier challenge so many quits and knowing where points go ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 7:50 Superdawnfan (chris) You'll be tazering the criminals and putting them back in jail if they escape first they win a point if they're caught cops win a point (chris) after that we will see a challenge done by the lawfuls ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 7:53 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Shawn) Um, question: Are they using real tazers? Ryantprewitt has left the chat. 7:54 Superdawnfan (Stop) TO DO THIS CHALLENGE A COP WILL NEED 15 LINES WITHOUT THE PERSON THEY SAY THEY CAUGHT ESCAPES EVERY TIME A PERSON HAS 5 LINES IN THE CRIMINALS TEAM THEY CAN ESSCAPE (STOP) (Chris) DUH (chris) Of course they are ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 7:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (oh shoot. I refreshed, and everything is gone. :/ ) ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. 8:01 Ryantprewitt (ryancat) o.o 8:02 Superdawnfan BRB ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 8:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Are we still going? 8:05 Superdawnfan back 8:09 Superdawnfan (chris) READy? 8:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) So, we're actually tazoring them? (Bridgette) That's so wrong! 8:10 Superdawnfan (chris) CORRECT (chris) it feels so right though 8:10 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) LOL! *Then realizes that she can taze Amy and she gives an evil smile* ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 8:13 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) *does feel sorry for a few of the other criminals though* 8:13 Superdawnfan (eva) OK WHO HERE IS SO FED UP WITH AMY THEY'D THROW THE CHALLENGE TO GET RID OF HER? 8:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Chris, you're sick, you know that? *looks at Sammy* What's that look? 8:14 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) ME! 8:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Shawn) I wouldn't mind getting rid of her. 8:14 Superdawnfan (jo) Um sammy you're on the cops amy and eva are on the criminals (duncan) she has been depriving us of our sleep (duncan) EVERY SINGLE DAY (amy) None of you have been doing your morning worships ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 8:16 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) Bridgette. This is my chance to get some revenge on my sister! ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 8:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *conf* Okay, I don't usually condone revenge, but, then again, it's Amy. (Bridgette) *grins back at Sammy* 8:18 Superdawnfan (amy) SHAWN HOW IS THAT EXCUSABLE ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 8:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Shawn) Because, even though I'm over the zombie thing, you're evil enough to be undead. 8:20 Superdawnfan (Amy) NUH UH ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 8:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Shawn) Uh, yeah. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 8:34 Superdawnfan (amy) ARE NOT 8:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Shawn) I'm not debating this. 8:35 Superdawnfan (amy) YOU'RE MEAN *Kicks between shawns pants* ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 8:36 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) *This angers Sammy a little bit since she is allies with Shawn* *Well, not allies but friends* ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 8:38 Superdawnfan (Jo) Let's all gang up on one person at a time and surround them (brick) and ELECTROCUTE THEM TO DEATH?! 8:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Shawn) Ow! *drops to the ground* (Bridgette) Even Amy shouldn't be electrocuted to death! 8:38 Superdawnfan (brick) isn't 7 on one a bit much? 8:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Just to the point where she requires medical attention. 8:39 Superdawnfan (jo) EH IT MIGHT JUST GIVE NEAR FATAL INJURIES 8:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) You're about as cruel as Chris! 8:40 Superdawnfan (jo) WELL FINE WHO DO YOU SUGGEST WE TARTGET FIRST\ (Amy) *Esscapes* (chris) AND AMY YOU MISSED ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 8:41 Superdawnfan (CHRIS) SHE JUMPED OVER THE FENCE STOP THE REST ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 8:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Crud! 8:42 Superdawnfan (jo) COME ON THEY WON'T DIE WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING 8:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Let's get Duncan! He's a jerk too. 8:42 Superdawnfan (duncan) Ah you must think this is my first doing this 8:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *throws the tazor at him* 8:43 Superdawnfan (duncan) huh ow that hit my head REALLY hurt but you gave it to me 8:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Oh, shoot! (Bridgette) *runs* 8:44 Superdawnfan (duncan) so *grabs bridgette by leg and pushes her into pool then uses it to conduct electircity in there* Ryantprewitt has left the chat. 8:45 Superdawnfan (jasmine) SICK BASTARD *pushes duncan into lake with ehr* *her ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 8:46 Superdawnfan (jo) Um beth do they seem like they're ok? 8:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *screams* Ow... (Beth) Not really. 8:47 Superdawnfan (brick) they may die (brick) I'll carry them to the infirmary ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 8:48 Superdawnfan (jasmine) if you know how to put out an electirical fire ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 8:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Easy. (Harold) You'll need a fire extinguisher. 8:50 Superdawnfan (jasmine) how're we supposed to find a fire extinguisher ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 8:52 Superdawnfan (eva) *uses the leftover tazor of fatal conditioned bodies and hands it to shawn* if you wanna throw it just to eliminate Amy ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. Juan Cervantes has joined the chat. 8:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Shawn) You want me to tase myself? (stop) START NOW (stop)5:22Shovel Night (Shawn) You want me to taze myself?Welcome to the TheSuperHeroCat1900 Wikia chat 5:22Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: If it helps, I could do it for you. Won't be the first time I tazed a hobo! *Snickers*5:23Superdawnfan (eva) No just one on our team5:23Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Jones, would you stop it?5:23Shovel Night (Shawn) Haha. *gives it to Jones*5:23Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: I will repeat this over and over again until you get the point: I don't take orders from a TV on wheels5:23TDfan567 (Izzy) what?5:24Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: Oh...wait, you really want me to taze you? Nice! *Tazes him*5:24ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I actually put wheels on my TV at home. (Harold) It makes it a lot easier to watch TV when I want to move around the house.5:24TDfan567 (Izzy) Once I exploded my TV5:24Superdawnfan (brick) Mam I'm not sure exploded is a real work*word5:24Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : It's NOT a TV on Wheels! It's a S.E.C.U.R.Tron! If I could be here in person, i would! But I cant5:25ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Um, I'm pretty sure exploded is definitely a real word. Gosh!5:25Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) So instead; i have to be displayed on this screen that i remote control from back in Pitsburgh5:25TDfan567 (Izzy) what are we even talking about?5:25Shovel Night*falls while shaking violently* (SHawn)5:25ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) So, how are things in Pittsburgh, by the way?5:26Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Well, nice enough I guess....5:26Superdawnfan (jo) that's easier then I thought *picks up shawn* you're going back to your cell5:27Nobody else wanted this username(Confessional) (Rick) : Well, I wonder if they would let me right home to Ma and Pa.....but then again, I don't want them to worry more about where I went......5:29Shovel Night (perry) Depends. Are you out of the challenge? (Perry) Are you on our team?5:29Superdawnfan (jo) Well no I'm on niether5:30TDfan567 (Izzy) yep5:30Nobody else wanted this username(Confessional) Jones: You know.....I would make for a good leader for Team Lethal......maybe it's time for that Tin-Can Doll to step down from leadership....hmmm........5:30Shovel Night (Perry) Then go on ahead5:30TDfan567 (Izzy) okay! (Izzy) *tazes herself* (Izzy) hdfghklfvkxvk5:31Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : So Beth, what are you gonna do with the money if you win?5:32TDfan567 (Izzy) *falls on floor*5:32 TDfan567 (Izzy) *falls on floor*5:32ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, first I'd buy some new ponytail holders that I've had my eye on for a while.5:32TDfan567 (Izzy) *starts twitching*5:32Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) They would look good on you!5:32ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Then, I'd buy this cute stuffed zebra that I've had my eye on for a while.Welcome to the TheSuperHeroCat1900 Wikia chat 5:33Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : Would you give any of it to friends? Familly members?5:33ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Then, I'd buy a school for underpriveledged children.5:33Shovel Night (Scarlett) *drags izzy to a cell, throws her in, and then locks it*5:33Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) How kind of you5:33TDfan567 (Izzy) *is still twitching* gfmbxvghfnjvgfnjgx5:33ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Thanks! What about you?5:34Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) If I win: Me, Mimi, and May are gonna split the money evenly into three parts and spend it as we please (Molly) : My one third i am giving to my parents (Molly) They are getting old and will need the money soon5:34Superdawnfan (gwen) that's so sweet5:34TDfan567 (Izzy) *stops twitching* Woohoo! That was awesome5:35ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Um, are you okay?5:35Superdawnfan (chris) Um congrats izzy you just eliminated yourself?5:35TDfan567 (Izzy) meh, it's really fun!5:35Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: PFFFFT. Lousy waste o cash *cuts in* If I, Hollywood Jones, win the money. You can bet that I will be using it to create more masterpieces of cinema (Molly) More like Disaster-pieces...5:36TDfan567 (Izzy) Jones stop being a cocky jerk5:36Superdawnfan (gwen) and then you grow old ppl realize you're a bad actor and you'll slowly die alone and sad5:36Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: YOU DO NOT MOCK MY MOVIES! Tin-Can Doll! *chucks Toothpick at Molly's screen*Jones: *Storms off*5:36Superdawnfan (gwen) um she's not physically here?5:36ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy(sorry if I'm afk for a bit)5:36Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) UGGGGGHHHH...he is the WORST......5:36TDfan567 (Izzy) wow Gwen that's sad5:37Superdawnfan (gwen) Molly it's alright he'll be out of your life soon enough5:37Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) He's so.....Pompous. So arogent!5:37TDfan567 (Izzy) and kinda disturbing5:37Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) He's not even with the team most the time! He's off lurking near the confessional....or somewhere.....5:37Superdawnfan (gwen) and you don't say stuff disturbing izzy5:37TDfan567 (Izzy) touche5:38Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) :*Standing around, bored*5:38Superdawnfan (Eva) Jones can you give me back that taser?5:39TDfan567(wait who's out of the challenge again?)5:39Shovel Night (scarlett) You're not very modest yourself, Molly.5:39Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) He stormed off to the confessional, go see him there (Molly) : What do you mean I am not modest? (Molly) Jones has done nothing but act like he owns the place (Molly) Treating everyone on this team like dirt5:39Superdawnfan(in basics on your team all that's still in is Eva Gwen and perry)5:40TDfan567 (Izzy) Welcome to Total Drama Alert!5:40Superdawnfan(and on the police team all are fine but bridgette)5:40Shovel Night (Scarlett) I'm saying that you cant call him arrogant when you aren't perfect either.5:41Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : But I don't claim to be perfect. I admit my flaws5:41Superdawnfan (ryan) but she's sweet to everyone5:41Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : Jones acts like he is a god amoung men5:41Superdawnfan (ryan) and she has admitted to flaws she just made a disagreement with you5:41ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) And if anyone here is a god among men, it's Gwen!5:41TDfan567 (Izzy) ...5:41ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, I guess she'd be a goddess among women, but whatevs.5:42Superdawnfan (eva) um that'd be a godess cody not sure she's turned on by you calling her a guy5:42Shovel Night (Scarlett) It'd be a goddess among everyone.5:42Superdawnfan (eva) you did say men5:42TDfan567 (Izzy) queen5:42ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I meant to say women, okay! (Cody) Let's just change the subject.5:42Nobody else wanted this username*Confesional* Jones: *Dialing into his phone* Barry? Barry! 'Ey, need ya to do me a favor. Get my a Screwdriver and a Sharp Pair of Scizzors. K? Get it mailed to this smelly reality TV hellhole. Pronto! *hangs up*. Ugh, the things I do for fame....5:43ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *confessional* I'm pretty much a master at flirtation, in case you couldn't tell.5:43Superdawnfan (jasmine) I QUIT I'm taking bridgette to the infirmary brick can you come with me leave no man behind yk?5:43TDfan567 (Izzy) *conf* Okay, what the hell is happening?5:44Superdawnfan (jo) *pounces on perry*5:44Shovel Night (Perry) *falls* OW! HEY!5:44Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *Thinking* One day....this will all make sense....5:45Superdawnfan (jo) *tazes him then puts his hands behind his back and cuffs him*5:46Shovel Night (Perry) *the tazing is making him wince* Ow... ugh.... whatever....5:46TDfan567 (Izzy) *listens to Dirty Harry*5:47Superdawnfan (jo) yk the routine JAIL FOR YOU *throws him on shoulder carrying him to his cell*5:47Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : So Harold, you're a smart guy and all that. Why do you think Jones acts the way he does? I've been thinking about it and the only answer i can think of is simple inflated ego5:47Shovel Night (Brick) *runs up to Gwen and trips her and aims the tazer at her*5:48ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (CodY) GWEN!!!5:48Superdawnfan (gwen) HEY5:48Shovel Night (Perry) Yeah yeah yeah.5:48ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *runs in front of Gwen* Take me instead!5:48Shovel Night (Brick) *tazes him on accident*5:48Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Cody! Don't!5:48Superdawnfan (Jo) GO attack her (Jasmine) No Help us5:48TDfan567 (Izzy) hey man, nice shot5:48Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : ..........no......5:49ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *falls down while shaking*5:49Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : *Covers screen face with robo-arms*5:50ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I'd bet Jones is just acting high and mighty to convince himself that he's important, because he's really just masking insecurity.5:50Superdawnfan (chris) this was meant for the prisoners to handle you're weaker then all of em let's hope the shock didn't kill him *laughs*5:50TDfan567 (Izzy) wait why does she get a screen?5:50Shovel Night (Brick) *face palms and reloads the tazer with the shocking things (its a technical term) then aims it back at gwen*5:51TDfan567 (Izzy) Chris why tf are you laughing about death5:51Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Well. Give him credit. If he were to act in a movie as the part of an asshole, he could take home a few awards doing that *chuckles*5:51Superdawnfan (jasmine) WAIT WE NEED TO TAKE BRIDGETTE TO THE INFIRMARY SOMEONE HELP ME CARRY HER BACK SHE MIGHT DIE SO MIGHT DUNCAN5:51Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) I can help....umm.....I think5:51TDfan567(can I say something as Duncan?)5:52Superdawnfan (jasmine) THANK YOUyes @bowen but you are weak and possibly injured/dying but I won't really kill anyone off5:52TDfan567okay5:52Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Y-Youre welcome, mama, now um...what's an Infirmary?5:52Superdawnfan (jasmine) Carry Bridge for me I'll hold duncan5:53TDfan567 (Duncan) help me pl-- njknfckjfsnk fvkslnvg5:53Shovel Night (Brick) *tazes gwen*5:53Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *tries and pick her up, cant get a good grasp*5:53Superdawnfan (jasmine) It's like the place ppl go to teal5:53Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) :...umm...I cant get a good grasp. Mind lending a hand?5:53ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *weakly* Gw----e...en...5:53Superdawnfan (gwen) *feels a painful shock and collapses then gives up and says she can walk back to her cell herself)*heal (jasmine) I'll show the directions (jasmine) BRICK HELP CODY (jo) Now all that's left is5:55TDfan567 (Duncan) ahhhhh! the pain, the-- hfyfkdsmdnfnvfn5:55Superdawnfan (eva) *runs up to taser and eliminates herself* (jo) that was uh easier than I though*thought5:55Shovel Night (Brick) *picks up Cody and goes to the infirmary*5:56TDfan567 (Izzy) no need to help me! I'm fine.5:56ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *dazed* Thanks, mom!5:56Shovel Night (Brick) Sorry for tazing you.5:56TDfan567 (Duncan) *dazed* momma?5:57ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *dazed* Yes, I'm a natural blonde.5:57Superdawnfan (chris) it's pretty apparent how bad everyone did5:58Shovel Night (Amy) FALIURES!!! YOU ARE ALL FALIURES!!!5:58TDfan567 (Duncan) *dazed* Hot dog! Why are you yelling? (Duncan) *faints*5:58Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : Ugh,...5:58Superdawnfan (chris) wasn't even the lawfuls challenge and they tazed one the officers didn't even have the criminals have weapons just a time limit (chris) So lawfuls win and Criminals without ONE survivor lose5:59Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: For once, you are right McLean. Everyone DID do awful!5:59TDfan567 (Duncan) zzzzzzzzzz5:59Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: Worse than the Thunderman Reboot!5:59Superdawnfan (chris) Challenge b is cancelled today everyone now discuss6:00TDfan567(so is this later that night?)6:00Superdawnfan (yes)6:00Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : Despite SOMEONE not being helpful at all *glaring at Jones*. We stand victorious. Good job everyone6:01ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yay!6:01Superdawnfan (ryan) thank you molly you're doing an amazing job6:01TDfan567 (Izzy) aww6:01Superdawnfan (ryan) not one loss with you as team leader6:01Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: Why is Tin-Can glaring at me? Tell me something Doll, who made you team captain?Jones: I thought we lived in a Democracy6:02Shovel Night (Scarlett) Doesn't mean we're good, Ryan. It just means they suck.6:02TDfan567 (Izzy) hey!6:02Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : ...you know what? To prove a point, let's take a vote right now. See how confident the team is in me (Molly) : All in favour of me being a kind and helpful leader, say 'I'6:02TDfan567 (Duncan) *wakes up* what?6:02Superdawnfan(courtne) And yk what everyone I should be team leader we may not have a elim but with me we'll always get first (COURTNEY)6:03ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I go with Molly.6:03Superdawnfan (Ryan) I'm in facour I*favour6:03Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) OK. Harold?6:03ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Though I could lead this team myself, I trust your guidance!6:04Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Ok. so 3 in favour of Leader Molly (Molly) Cody?6:04Superdawnfan (Courtney) Cody you're on who's side?6:04ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Molly's good for me.6:04Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) 4 (Molly) A Majority (Molly) But just to be fair, let's see who supports YOU6:04Superdawnfan (courtney) I WAS A CIT6:04Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) All in favour of Jones. Say I6:05TDfan567 (Duncan) no6:05Nobody else wanted this usernameJones; That's HOLL- (Molly) HOLLYWOOD Jones! I know! Is that even your real name?Jones: Yes, it is. And people like you will be addressing me properly.6:05Superdawnfan (ryan) *remains silent*6:05TDfan567 (Duncan) I highly doubt that6:06Superdawnfan (courtney) *objects*6:06Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : Oh what's that? No one saying I? So that's......0 other people in favour of Jones (Molly) You have something to say Court?6:06Shovel Night (Scarlett) Any of us would be a better leader than Molly. Well... except Jones.6:06ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Um, no offense, but *feels an electric shock* ...ow. But, it takes a while to say Hollywood Jones every time we want to talk to you.6:07TDfan567 (Duncan) *whistles*6:07Superdawnfan (courtney) Just true democracy would always fail I'm more educated being a CIT also I disagree with your stance but jones is worse than anyone6:08Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Look Scarlet and Court. Facing the facts: 4 people here support me in power. I am kind and helpful. I inspire this team. The majority has spoken6:08TDfan567 (Duncan) I'm bored6:08Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: Well the majority can blow me! *storms off to Confessional*6:08ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Duncan, shouldn't you be with your own team?6:08Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) *Muttering* Loser....6:08ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Why would we blow on him? We're gonna run out of breath.6:08Superdawnfan (gwen) I don't think that tastes very good nor want to6:08TDfan567 (Duncan) meh, this is more intresting6:08Shovel Night (Scarlett) No. Its just that your only competition are a control freak and a douchebag.6:09Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Yes, he is! (Molly) What else is new?6:09TDfan567 (Duncan) "blow me" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)6:10Superdawnfan (Eva) Hey amy6:10Shovel Night (Amy) SHUT UP, APE!6:10TDfan567 (Duncan) wtf6:10Superdawnfan (eva) I just wanted to say you're clear canidate for elimination6:11TDfan567 (Duncan) I agree (Duncan) gg no re6:11Superdawnfan (Eva) People threw the challenge to get away from you6:11Nobody else wanted this username*Confessional* Jones: *on Phone* Barry! Get those damn tools mailed here NOW!.....5 minutes? OK. Excellent! *Hangs up* *in mocking tone* Democracy, Majority, Support, BULL! Tin-Can Doll-Face has insulted me for the last time!6:11Superdawnfan (eva) But you can still do one thing6:11Shovel Night (Amy) LIES! YOU'RE JUST LYING BECAUSE YOU WILL GO HOME!6:11Superdawnfan (eva) Vote with me and a friend to get rid of duncan6:12TDfan567 (Duncan) the hell (Duncan) why me6:12Superdawnfan (eva) Fine *calls everyone from team* Who here wants amy gone6:12TDfan567 (Duncan) me (Izzy) me6:12Superdawnfan (gwen) I thought it was obvious we all did6:12Shovel Night (Perry) Definitely. (Shawn) We all do. Yes.6:13TDfan567 (Duncan) Pretty much (Izzy) mhm6:13Shovel Night (Amy) UUuuugghhh.... Fine... I'll vote with you if you desire. But we are NOT allies.6:14TDfan567 (Duncan) you're still out6:14Superdawnfan (eva) Alright got it (eva) One tiny thing Perry is your closest thing to a friend and he helped you in an evil scheme try to convince him to vote with you to eliminate Duncan6:15TDfan567 (Duncan) Perry would never do that (Duncan) ... or would he?6:15Shovel Night (Amy) *laughs* Me and Perry?! Friends?! That is literally the most brain-dead thing you have ever said.6:15Superdawnfan (eva) you think he's your bestie you acted nice one ep you ever seen perry on the show? (eva) Ok he might not be your friend amy6:16TDfan567 (Duncan) Perry is with us, he wants Amy gone6:17Nobody else wanted this usernamesorry, Internet connection is a bit dodgy6:17Shovel Night (Amy) DO you still want me to convince the moron?6:17Superdawnfanikr6:17Shovel Night*Do6:17TDfan567 (Duncan) Amy stop (Duncan) there is no way you aren't out6:18Shovel Night (Amy) I'LL STOP WHEN I WANT TO, RAT6:18Superdawnfan (Eva) Well he's not friends with duncan he was just nice to him one ep like he did with you you can try to convince him I'll see if I can get izzy or shawn6:19TDfan567 (Izzy) Nah. Amy is a pain and needs to go.6:19Superdawnfan (eva) Izzy Wanna join a girls alliance?6:19TDfan567 (Izzy) no6:20Superdawnfan (eva) but then if not the guys alliance might beat us6:20TDfan567 (Izzy) what guys alliance? (Izzy) hello?6:22Superdawnfan (eva) the one perry and duncan have had for a while6:22Nobody else wanted this username(can we pick up the pace a bit? If we can finish quickly with the bonus scene incuded, we might be able to do another episode)6:23Superdawnfan (eva) Shawn Ok you're my last hope6:23TDfan567(can we do this quickly? I have to leave soon)6:24Superdawnfan (eva) TRY TO HELP ME Ik amy will go sooner or later harold is my only ally on this sick show and I'd do anything to take care of him I promiseed him protection please help please Shovel Night (Shawn) *conff* I have zero backbone...6:25TDfan567 (Duncan) noooo (Duncan) *conf* what the hell Shawn?6:26Superdawnfan (stop) VOTE IN PM (sorry lag)6:26Nobody else wanted this usernamewhich teams are up for elimination?or team*6:27Shovel NightCriminals6:27Nobody else wanted this usernamenone of my OC's on it, so i will not be voting6:27Superdawnfangot it6:27Shovel NightAightWelcome to the TheSuperHeroCat1900 Wikia chat 6:28Superdawnfan (eva) THANK YOU SHAWN AND I PROMISE6:29TDfan567 (Duncan) *conf* Shawn is probably playing Eva6:30Superdawnfan (stop) YOU HAVE ALL CAST YOUR VOTES (stop) (chris) Wow a close (chris) one 4-3 (chris) Shawn you're safe6:30Shovel Night (Shawn) Yay...6:30Superdawnfan (chris) so is gwen (gwen) Well no reason to eliminate me is there (chris) Perry (stop) VOTE IN PM (sorry lag)6:26Nobody else wanted this usernamewhich teams are up for elimination?or team*6:27Shovel NightCriminals6:27Nobody else wanted this usernamenone of my OC's on it, so i will not be voting6:27Superdawnfangot it6:27Shovel NightAightWelcome to the TheSuperHeroCat1900 Wikia chat 6:28Superdawnfan (eva) THANK YOU SHAWN AND I PROMISE6:29TDfan567 (Duncan) *conf* Shawn is probably playing Eva6:30Superdawnfan (stop) YOU HAVE ALL CAST YOUR VOTES (stop) (chris) Wow a close (chris) one 4-3 (chris) Shawn you're safe6:30Shovel Night (Shawn) Yay...6:30Superdawnfan (chris) so is gwen (gwen) Well no reason to eliminate me is there (chris) Perry6:32Shovel Night (Perry) K.6:32TDfan567 (Duncan) *conf* I'm screwed6:32Shovel Night (Amy) *conff* If they backstab me I SWEAR TO GOD!!!6:32Superdawnfan (chris) Eva (eva) Got it (chris) Izzy6:33TDfan567 (Izzy) yay6:33Superdawnfan (chris) and the final person safe is (gwen) I'm sorry you just kinda creeped me out6:34Shovel Night (Amy) *ready to burst out in anger*6:34Superdawnfan (chris) ......................... AMY!6:34TDfan567 (Duncan) WHAT (Duncan) SHAWN YOU DOUCHE6:34Nobody else wanted this usernameWow, whada twist....6:34Superdawnfan (GWEN) *hugs duncan* Sorry this had to happen eva pressured me into it6:34TDfan567(what a twist)6:35Superdawnfan (eva) I ONLY WANTED HAROLD SAFE6:35TDfan567 (Duncan) *kisses Gwen* it's okay6:35Shovel Night (Amy) *a smile appears with all the tension going and puts her hands in her lap* Thank you, Chris.6:35TDfan567 (Duncan) *flips off Amy*6:35Superdawnfan (eva) I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM OK I ADMIT IT I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM AND PROMISED DUNCAN OUT (gwen) and without you no one would think to vote him out6:35TDfan567 (Duncan) ...6:36Superdawnfan (jo) she's into the nerd must be desperate *starts laughing her ao)6:36Shovel Nightbrb6:36Superdawnfan (chris) Time for you to go to the cell of shame6:36TDfan567 (Duncan) well, goodbye guys!6:36Shovel Nightsub for me if its the ending6:37Superdawnfan (eva) THANK YOU SHAWN *runs up to him and hugs him* (gwen) *conf* I eliminated one of my closest friends *sighs* I hope Molly isn't dissapointed (chris) Well that was um wierd6:38ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* Did Duncan kiss Gwen? It looked to me like he kissed Gwen. Just me? Anyone else see that?6:38TDfan567 (Duncan) ... okay then?6:39Superdawnfan (chris) Well Eva likes harold Gwen is scared of dissapointing her best friend Jones plots to eliminate Molly and nothing new really but there will be next time (chris) On total (chris) drama (chris) PRISON *Nobody else wanted this usernameJones: *suddenly darting up in the middle of the night* OK. Everyone is asleep. Good.....*reaches under his bunk for a box* Good thing Barry can finally do something good for once.... *Jones: *creeps over to Molly's now-deactive S.E.C.U.R.Tron body.* Oh Doll-Face. You need to learn a few things...*turns the Bot over and unscrews the backside* all is fair in love and war *cuts up all the wires with the scizzors slowly as to not make noise*. But don't worry. I will make sure this team is in good leadership. I will do a reeallll good job *chuckles* *Screws the back back on* *slides the box and tool under Scarletts''s bunk*. Hollywood Jones runs this team now *goes back to bed *END